The secret to my heart
by xXPanda-sanXx3
Summary: Elsword is a trouble maker but when he is paired up with the shyest girl in school eve. he starts to feel something just could it be love , but will eve give elsword the secret to her heart?


**Hey it's me panda san this is my first EVER story hope you like it; 3**

**ELSWORD: panda can we just start already?**

**ME: well someone is ready to fall in love hmmmm elbaka hehe; 3**

**ELSWORD: S-SHUT UP stop being slow and start the story!**

**RENA: *hits elsword* elsword stop being mean to panda Chan!**

**ME: aw thanks Rena lets start Ya**

**Elsword: lord knight **

**Raven: reckless fist**

**Rena: grand archer**

**Eve: code battle seraph**

**Aisha: void princess**

**Chung: shooting guardian **

**Me aka in the story Bella **

** _CHAPTER ONE: WHEN I FIRST MET YOU _**

**(Eve's point of view)**

**I woke up to the birds singing they are always singing how they could always be happy and singing. I turn to look at my clock oh my god its 8:30 I am going to be late for school, I jumped out of bed I head to my closet and got dressed then I ran down stairs my father was waiting for me. "Eve where have you been, do you know what time it is?" "Yes father I'm sorry I woke up late i promise it will never happen again." "it better not now come it's time for me to drop you off at school." my father headed out the door first I walked behind him I can't believe him sometimes gets mad at me for waking up a little late oh well that's life for you. As my father pulls in to the school parking lot I see my best friends Bella and Aisha run towards the car. Once I get out of the car Bella glomps me like always I can't breathe so Aisha has to take her off me "Aisha why do you always take eve from me?" Bella makes the saddest look ever. "because you glomp people to hard they end up not being able to breathe!" they started to yell at each other, they act like five year olds so in the end I had to break them apart " you guys stop let's get to class ok" I gave them a death glare just for effect, they just nodded their heads so we start to head to our class Bella was talking at the speed of light she's always so happy it's not even funny then there's Aisha she is so smart I can't even believe it finally there's me I'm always so shy around other people, everyone knows me as the shyest girl in school but to be host I don't mind it only Bella and Aisha know the true me. Due to being so lost in thought I didn't even look where I was going, which lead me in to bumping into the school trouble marker elsword.**

**(Elsword's point of view)**

**i wake up to the sound of my alarm clock, I hate waking up for school there's no use its just so boring also the teachers have it in for me just because I'm the school trouble maker does not mine that they have to even harder on me then other students, whatever I push that thought away and got dressed. when i exited my dorm I saw my best pals raven and chung the best pals any guy could ask for, raven was one of the most popular guys all the girls wanted him mostly the slut Rena she has been with all the guys in school, then there's chung the "prince" of the school he was one of the most popular guys too, this kid was the most kindest person ever but a big flirt. "hey elsword are you ready to be paired up for the science project today?" raven always about school and stuff he needs someone with a free spirit to let his free spirit free. "Ya I guess I just hope it's someone smart that can do the most work" "elsword that not a good way of thinking we are in high school you need to start studying and doing your homework!" "chung how many times do I have to tell you I'm not changing no matter what you say!" all of a sudden raven hits us both in the head." you guys stop yelling people are starting to stare now come one it's time to get to class ok" we nodded so we start to walk to our class then it happen someone bumped in to me I look to see who it was it turned out to be eve the shyest girl in school.**

**(Eve's point of view)**

**I looked at elsword he was with raven and Chung as always. "What do you think you're doing" elsword asked he looked kind of pissed. "I'm sorry I didn't look where I was going" "ya I can see that just learn to be careful for now on!" why was he yelling I said sorry man what a jerk all of a sudden Bella stepped in she look angry and no one i mean it no one wants to mess with her. "excuses yourself she said sorry ok there is no need to yell at her and you bumped in to her to so just shut up ok!" with that elsword took a few steps back so me and Aisha took Bella away before she could kill them. "Bella what were you thinking you can't just start yelling at someone like that" Aisha looked embarrassed from Bella's outburst well so was I but I know Bella she does things with a reason "because he cannot yell at eve like that he was just being a big jerk!" "You guys its ok now let's just forget about it we have science now so let's get ready because we get paired up today" "fine" they both nodded oh my today is just so crazy I just hope it doesn't get any more crazy then it already is. My teacher comes in so we all take our seats I sit next to the window and beside me is Aisha, Bella sits in front of me and beside her is raven, in front of he is chung then last but not least is elsword he sits in front of Bella now that I think of it I just love our seats. **

**"Ok class the pairs for the science projects are raven and Bella, Aisha and Chung, elsword and eve." Wait did she just say me and elsword I look towards elsowrd, he turns around and smirks at me. W-W-Why me of all people it had to be him I guess the crazy will continue. **

**ME:OH MY LORD THAT TOOK ME FOREVER TO FIX THE PROBLEM AND TO WRITE THE CHAPTER AHHHHHHHHHHHH-_-**

**EVE: panda san it's all over you're done no need to worry **

**ELSWORD: Eve she is not done she maybe done this chapter but she has a whole book to write so it's not over.**

**ME: ahhhhhhhhhhh why (goes to cry in emo spot)**

**AISHA: look what you have been elbaka you made her cry heartless much **

**RAVEN: (goes to panda san and hugs her) it's ok don't cry.**

**ME: ok thanks raven soooooo I hope you liked chapter one and I'm sorry about the fail aka the no story thing I had earlier it will never happen again k bye **


End file.
